


Reward Too Great

by Kravshaw



Series: Dungeons 3: Erotic Saga [5]
Category: Dungeons 3, Dungeons Series (Realmforge Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Clothed Sex, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, Dark Elf, Demonic Possession, Demons, Elf, Evil, F/F, Futanari, Lingerie, Mind Break, Mind Control, Moral Degradation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Scissoring, Sex Addiction, Sexual Roleplay, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Teacher-Student Relationship, clitoral stimulation, succubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kravshaw/pseuds/Kravshaw
Summary: Virgin sacrifice, demon summoning, and rampant lesbian sex? Sounds like a normal day in the dungeon to me!





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> Your support has made me double-take on writing! LOL
> 
> This is nuttso, dude.
> 
> Again thank you, party people, so much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs Imps when you can have some sex appeal in the ranks?

During the long and arbitrary tasks the Arousing-and-Debaucherous Evil’s campaign to recruit the Pit Fiend, Crowley, I, the devilishly handsome narrator, was told of some deals to be made to some of the demons in Hell. Thalya, the little sinner, was eager to sacrifice heroes to obtain some demons in trade. After all, the Always-Power-Hungry Evil was willing to shed a little blood to get in good with the Princes of Hell.

A large glowing purple void rests in the middle of a small chamber, adorned with a silver cage-like ornamentation. The room was alight with a ghostly purple glow, nary a single torch in sight. Two large orcs in full armor usher a small brunette woman with fair skin into the room. She wore a prudish blue robe, with her frizzled hair down to her shoulder blades.

“Let go of me, monsters! You wish not to feel the wrath of the Goddess!” she screamed.

A tall, curvy, and evil dark elf strode into the chamber behind them, clutching a staff of gold. Her black dress showed a large amount of skin, with its high slits on the sides.

“Oh dearest me! I wish not the wrath of the Goddess!” Thalya mocked.

“You sound hilarious! THROW HER IN THE HELL PIT!”

“No! Please! I’ll do anything!” The woman begged, tugging against her restraints.

The orcs grabbed both her arms and lift her towards the pit. The woman kicked and yelled, tears running down her face. The orcs lifted her to the highest point and drop her into the void. Her screams sound as if she fell for miles, as her body disappeared into the glow of the pit. 

“Ah, music to my ears…” Thalya confessed.

A moment passed as nothing happened; silence befell the room.

“Aw! Where’s my reward?” Thalya whined.

A bright pinkish-red beam blasted up toward the ceiling of the chamber. The dungeon shook violently as a warm, and rather pleasant flowery smell, wave of energy pulsed through the area.

“There it is! Haha!” Thalya laughed maniacally.

The rumbling faded as a familiar woman marched out of the beam of light. The woman just sacrificed was back, but different. She had the same face, but her skin was dark pink, her hair purple, brushed and silken, accompanied by a large set of curved horns at her hairline. Her same prudish blue robes grazed the ground, but her demeanor was different, sexy even.

“My, my… what do we have here?” Sexy-Thalya exclaimed.

The beam faded back into the void as the being walked towards Thalya. Her hips swayed and her posture was much more feminine than before.

“I am Brianna, succubus, and concubine to Prince Crowley,” she proclaimed, in the same voice as the woman, yet distorted.

“Well, Brianna, is there some reason why you look like the priestess we just threw in the pit?” Thalya questioned.

“We succubi need a host, and you gave me one,” Brianna said, winking at one of the orcs.

Thalya walks a foot closer, squeezing the succubus’ arm. The elf looked her up and down.

“You don’t seem ‘tough,’ what can you offer me?” she asks.

The demoness smirks pushing her mouth near Thalya’s ear, “Build me a torture chamber, I’ll show you.” Brianna whispers.

Thalya’s body gets excited unconsciously. She clapped her hands as about dozen little snots scurry to build this chamber. A moment later Thalya lead the new member of the I-Like-Where-This-Is-Going Evil’s army to her new quarters and personal torture chamber.

The two walked into the newly crafted room, as two snots bump into them on the way out. The chamber burned with a bright pinkish-red light, much like the beam Brianna came from. The floors were padded leather squares, having a slight soft give with each step. The walls were adorned with a variety of tools and instruments, not many look like your average torture device. In the center of the room, there stood a large metal rack, the dark metal was adorned with two large pink heart-like gemstones.

“This is your desired torture chamber?” Thalya asked judgingly.

“Well. It will be after I break it in.” Briana sighed closing the heavy wooden door behind her.

“Shall we get started?”

Thalya gave a confused look as Brianna stepped forward and locked lips with the villainess. Thalya was taken aback, but enjoyed it, leaning in for more, and even trying to slip some tongue. Thalya blinks to find Brianna’s eyes glowing a vibrant pink. Thalya is compelled to stare into them, as she did her vision and consciousness faded.

Thalya’s eyes groggily opened, as she awoke to find herself restrained to the rack, standing up. Her arms and legs tied with some form of soft red rope. Her body open and exposed, forming an “X” shape. The warm scent of flowers attacked her nose as she looked down to see her clothes have been changed. Instead of her black dress, she wears a lacey black bra and black g-string. Thalya hastily looks around to see the same demoness, also having changed clothes. Brianna wore a black crop-top with black cords connecting to create a pentagram symbol over her cleavage, a scarlet red miniskirt, and tall thigh-high leather boots.

“That doesn’t seem very ‘fantasy-esque’ now does it?” Thalya joked.

“It’s your fantasy, I can be whatever you’d like,” Brianna cooed.

“Well, a little more latex wouldn’t hurt,” Sexy-Thalya retorted.

Just as the words leave her lips, Brianna’s clothes melt into a shiny black liquid latex as it morphs around her curvy body. The liquid forms a shiny black corset, a scarlet red “barely a skirt”, covering only half of her buttocks, shiny thigh high boots, and long slick black gloves. All latex, of course.

“Oh. Now that is sexy!” Sexy-Thalya whispered, biting her bottom lip.

“Why am I in this lingerie, dear?”

“You have your fantasy, I have mine.” the demoness giggled.

Brianna strutted to the restrained Thalya, mere inches away. The demon smelled sweet as she gently slid her fingers across the elf’s tantalizing body. Caressing the lightly showing abs, working their way towards her breasts. The demoness tickled the exposed cleavage of Thalya, causing her to squirm as she giggled. The demoness’ hand slowly drifted up, gliding across Thalya’s neck, where she aggressively snatched Thalya by the chin and kissed her passionately.

A wave of ecstasy hit Thalya like a stray carriage, another feeling she never felt before. Her lips and tongue gave off pleasurable energy, Brianna’s doing no doubt. Their tongues wrestle like a war, neither giving quarter to the other. The succubus broke the kiss, a single strand of saliva connecting the two.

Brianna’s hands slid down Thalya’s form, rubbing her neck, drifting past the armpits, and around to the back, where she unclips the seductive lace bra.

“Tell me, Master, have you ever been with another woman?” Brianna wondered.

“Once, yes. Through brief.” Thalya said as the bra faded to a pink mist.

“Oh? Tell me about it…” Brianna insisted.

“It was with a Naga, after a battle. I was hur-” Thalya was interrupted by the demon’s tongue lapping over Thalya’s erect nipples.

Thalya tried continuing the story, you can just read Part Three for that, but struggled to tell through the moans and gasps. Recounting the event and the seductive woman pleasuring her made Thalya’s nethers moist beyond belief. Brianna took the dark elf’s nipple into her mouth, playing with it with her tongue. The same feeling Thalya felt through her lips could be felt by her breasts only amplified. The demoness became relentless, massaging and caressing while sucking and licking, a true master of the craft.

An explosive force came from within Thalya, her nethers twitched as her hips thrust uncontrollably. Thalya’s story came to a halt, as the only thing she could do is violently moan. This moan came from the soul, something both Thalya’s couldn’t hate. Brianna gently let go of her breasts as she lifted off of Thalya.

Thalya panted looking Brianna who lowered herself onto her knees. She gave the elf a seductive smile as if to say, “We’re only getting started.” The temptress began to rub Thalya’s inner thighs, making their way up to her crotch. She stroked the elf’s well-groomed pubic hair, as she plunged her face into her pussy. The scandalous underwear disappeared into a familiar pink mist, as the demoness grabbed Thalya’s hips, slightly lifting her as her tongue writhed inside of her. 

Her tongue transformed inside of Thalya, turning from a normal human tongue to a longer, sharper, and thicker one. Thalya seized up as the energy Brianna makes with her mouth multiplied the pleasure, her hips buck as she orgasms again. However, they're not done. Brianna lowers her prey back to the standing position, her tongue slides out for a moment as it slathers her hands with saliva, making the latex shine. Her tongue imbeds itself once again, Thalya moans loudly, her body now shaking.

Brianna’s wet fingers began to rub Thalya’s clitoris. Thalya tenses as she orgasms again, her arms flex as the grips her bindings. The other hand sneaks up behind, plunging its way into her anus. Thalya, having never done anything back there, instinctually leaned forward, gasping loudly. Though it is odd, the feeling isn’t uncomfortable and makes Thalya’s gasps into even louder moans.  
Thalya’s body convulsed violently as she shakes, so much pleasure at once and she didn’t know how to comprehend the feeling. She felt multiple orgasms happening all at once, her body felt light and airy. Her lower body felt like liquid as her legs went limp, all her weight being put on her wrists.

Brianna stopped her assault as Thalya fell limp, looking like she hasn’t even broken a sweat. Brianna chuckled as she grabbed Thalya by the chin once again, pulling her gaze toward her. The elf’s eyes were hazy and watering, her expression blank.

“Well, Master? How was it?” Brianna said seductively.

Thalya took a long pause, “Fantastic,” she said through faint breathes.

“You want some more, darling?” the demoness cooed.

“Y-Yes, Mistress… “ Sexy-Thalya blurted.

Brianna chuckled, as she waved her arm the soft bindings ‘poofed’ into a pleasant smelling vapor. Thalya clattered to the ground, weak from the pleasure. Brianna squatted down toward her.

“Next, we’ll live my fantasy!” Brianna demanded, forming a twisted smile.


	2. Body-to-Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Thalya always a sexy teacher? Maybe it's just her student's imagination...

“Wake up, Miss Lavan!”

Brianna’s head shot up from the desk, her silken brunette hair loosely tied in a bun. Her skin fair, her yellow sundress caressed her ankles. Brianna’s rubbed her eyes, forehead and her seamless hairline. The beams of sun shone through the stained glass of the small classroom. She recalled this was her old classroom before she became an adventurer. However, something was off, this felt real, not like a dream.

Her teacher stood in front of her with a meter stick gently tapping in her hands. Her teacher was a tall dark elf woman, short silver hair, and curvy as Hell is hot. She wore a tight-fitting pinstripe pencil skirt, a sheer long sleeve white blouse, her lacey black bra visible through the shirt, dark stockings and black high heeled shoes. Her eyes glowed a magnificent pink behind a thin pair of round glasses with gold borders, and her French accent is heartwarming.

“Sorry, Mrs. Thalya, I must have dozed off,” Brianna acknowledged. 

“It is quite alright. Are you getting enough sleep at home, dear?” Mrs. Thalya detected.

“Yeah, just the exam coming up, giving me a lot of stress.” the student replied.

Mrs. Thalya leaned her buttocks on the desk behind her, placing the meter stick against the desk. She gave a slight giggle, as she slowly took her glasses off.

“Ah, my, my. I remember my days of stressing over the exam.” Mrs. Thalya reminisced.

“If you want, I could share my way of dealing with stress.”

“Yes, ma'am! Please, I need to pass this exam! Anything you can give me I’ll take!” Brianna pleaded, standing out of her desk.

A small distorted voice whispered, “Are you sure you want it?” from an unknown location. Brianna looked around quizzically, however, brushed it off. Mrs. Thalya smiled and walked from the desk to her main desk in front of the classroom. Brianna followed, almost knowing to do so.

“Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?” Mrs. Thalya said seductively.

“No! Of course not! I am devoted to the Goddess!” Brianna exclaimed.

Mrs. Thalya gave a faint scoff, “Well you know what the holy code is about that, yes?”

“Of course! ‘No man or woman of the Goddess shall sleep with another man!’” Brianna explained.

Mrs. Thalya gave a big smile, as she beckoned her over towards the stained glass window. She lifted the bottom window up, revealing the outside courtyard. The yard was empty, excluding two girls sitting on a bench together in the shade. One of the girls leaned forward and kissed the other, as the other reached her hand under the girl’s dress. Brianna gasped in horror, thinking something along the lines of “why would they do this!”

“You see, Miss Lavan, the code has a loophole.” Mrs. Thalya whispered in her ear, pressing her form to Brianna’s back.

“We are not men. So let me help you.”

Brianna knew something was wrong, but her body wouldn’t move. Her voracious teacher nibbled her ear, as one hand surrounded her student’s breast, and the other went lower. Brianna watched the girls on the bench, as her teacher rubbed her in all the right areas. She felt a pleasure she has never felt before. Was it always this good, just a little rub?

“Mrs. Thalya, this is wrong,” Brianna moaned.

“Then why does it feel so good?” the teacher panted.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Bri. You look at my tits…” Brianna instinctually shook her head, “My legs, my lips, you worship me…”

“I- no, that’s wrong… I-” Brianna tried to turn but was forced back to watching the girls who are taking off their robes, revealing their lacey bra and panties.

“You’re the reason I dress this way. All I want is you to know that… I can be your Goddess.” Thalya whispered.

Without hesitating, Thalya slid Brianna’s panties aside and plunged her fingers deep into her. Brianna tried to moan but was met by Mrs. Thalya’s other hand covering her mouth. Her fingers wormed inside of Brianna, feeling every inch of her. Brianna's legs felt weak as she grabbed the windowsill, her mouth opened as a slight moan escaped only to be met by Thalya’s fingers inside her mouth. They wiggled inside and was met by Brianna’s tongue, fighting them like a soldier fighting for valor.

The same whisper echoed through the room, “Don’t you want me?” Brianna moaned in agreement as her crotch leaked its love juices. Thalya spun Brianna around, removing her fingers from her mouth and pussy. Her face red as rose, Brianna lunged forward locking lips with her teacher. Thalya met her gratefully, as she grabs the young girl’s face, they hastily step backward to the teacher’s desk, where Thalya hops on top. Thalya spreads her legs accepting Brianna in between them, as her student strokes her smooth stockings. Thalya pulled away from the kiss.

“I want you to fuck me, you hear me, girl?” Thalya barked aggressively.

“Yes, Mrs. Thalya... “ Brianna gasped.

“That’s Mistress to you, girl!” she declared.

Thalya ripped open her blouse, revealing her supple breasts encased in that black lace bra. Brianna plunged her face into her new mistress’ breasts, licking and massaging them with her hands. Thalya gave slight moans with each motion, the heat of her crotch heating Brianna’s. Thalya grabbed her by the throat with both hands, pulling her away from her breasts.

“On the table! Now!” Thalya moaned.

Thalya released Brianna as she swung her hand across the desk, papers and other such items flew off scattering across the wooden floor. Thalya inched back farther onto the table as she hiked her skirt up, revealing the straps leading to her lace garter belt and black satin thong. Brianna hopped on the desk following her mistress's orders.

“Grind me!” Thalya commanded rubbing her pussy over her panties.

Brianna hiked her dress up, exposing her drenched white panties, she gave a giggle as she intertwined her legs with her master’s. Their crotches twisted and rubbed, juices mixing. Pleasure coursed through Brianna, her moans could not be contained any longer. Her body moved on its own, her hips bucking in synch with Thalya’s.

The voice whispers, “Do you like it?” seductively as if being whispered into Brianna’s own ear.

“Yes, Mistress!” Brianna screamed as she climaxed, her body clenched as she closed her eyes.

Brianna opened her eyes to see herself, but not herself. She had purple hair, pinkish-red skin, and large horns at her hairline. The other her replaced Mrs. Thalya, giving an evil smile met with an equally evil giggle. Brianna couldn’t move, locked crotch to crotch with herself.

“Having fun, me?” The demon said in the same distorted voice.

“W- who are you? Where’s Mist- I mean Mrs. Thalya?” Brianna scaredly asked herself.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t real. I’m using your body for a bit, hope you don’t mind.” the demon revealed.

“What? No way, I don’t believe you!” Brianna exclaimed.

Without notice, both Brianna’s bodies began to buck against each other, Brianna, not in control of her body. Her pleasure amplified in the brief moment almost brought her to climax again.

“How about now?” The demoness asked.

“Okay… What do you want?” Brianna moaned.

“Just to show you who you really are, dear. A slave to pleasure.” she asserted, as the demon’s expression darkened. 

“Just let me show you.”

Brianna’s and the demon Brianna’s bodies began to move on their own. They both step off of the table, Brianna stands frozen. The demon strutted towards her, placing a hand at her crotch and releases a warm feeling throughout Brianna. Brianna shuddered as her body suffers waves of pleasure. Brianna looked down to see a tent rise under her dress, her body went flush afraid of what lay underneath. The demon gives Brianna a wink and walks towards the desk, her skin fading to a dark brown, and hair shortening and turning silver. When Brianna blinked again, Mrs. Thalya stood there, hands on her hips, looking rather frustrated.

“Miss Lavan!” Thalya exclaimed in her French accent. “Why don’t you take me with that cock of yours!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Brianna exclaimed, her mouth moving on its own.

Mrs. Thalya leaned over the desk, presenting her nethers to Brianna. Brianna’s body moved on its own, she walked towards Mrs. Thalya, her ‘penis’ grinding against the thin fabric of the sundress only made her feel even better. She lifted her dress to see a throbbing member about five inches long, her mouth salivated at what was to come.

“Don’t just stand there! Fuck me!” Thalya ordered.

Brianna’s body began to line up the member with Mrs. Thalya, pressing the tip against her quivering hole. Brianna without warning plunged deep into her teacher, a wave of pleasure shot across her body, her new tool felt like it was melting in Thalya’s insides. Both women moaned in pleasure, the soft ‘pats’ only fueling the fire for them. Thalya began to rock her hips up and down, sending Brianna over the edge. Brianna bit her bottom lip as she shot her load into her master’s pussy. However, the ecstasy was not over, she kept thrusting, and thrusting, and thrusting. Her body fought her mind, as a fog overcame her.

Brianna forgot the goddess’ code, her friends, her life; the only thing she knew was pleasure. She stuck her tongue out like a dog, saliva dripping onto herself. The voice whispered, “Is this who you are?” behind her ear. Brianna bucked and bucked, fully aware of her actions. 

“You like it don’t you?” the voice whispered.

“It only gets better, you know?”

“Kiss me and make us whole!”

Brianna screamed as she climaxed again, “Yes, Mistress!”

A ghostly vapor surrounded Brianna as she saw her demonic form. The vaporous form grabbed Brianna and kissed her deeply. The vapor swirled around her, consuming her. Brianna’s skin turned that same demonic pink, her hair purple, and her horns grew. A medium set of leathery wings grew out of her shoulder blades.

The room around them turned into a similar pink vapor, as well as Brianna’s member. They stand in the same personal torture chamber, leather floor, pinkish-red light, and the rack. Thalya fell to the ground, regaining her balance she stood up.

“Oh dear, you are a kinky one, eh?” Thalya exclaimed in her original British accent.

Brianna straightened her sundress, as she walked over to a chest on the side of the room, where she pulled a silver tankard and begin to drink.

“I needed to be whole, now that I and Brianna are in agreement, I can work for you.” Brianna sighed, lowering the tankard.

“Does that mean I can keep the outfit? I rather like it.” Sexy-Thalya blurted.

Brianna snaps her fingers as the outfit turns to vapor. Her naked body exposed and juices leaking from her.

“Aw, man!” Thalya mumbled.

“If you need anything, Master, don’t hesitate to call.” Brianna offered as she gave a content smile.


End file.
